Una derrota victoriosa
by La que no debe ser nombrada
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou odia inmensamente a dos personas: Midoriya Izuku y su compañera, Uraraka Ochako. ¿Ella? solo quiere solucionar sus problemas y tratará de hacerlo de alguna manera.


**¡Hola! No ha pasado mucho desde mi último Kacchako y ya estoy en esto... Se me ocurrió hoy mientras sufría de mi insomnio xD**

 **Bueno. Espero que les guste esto, lo hice como regalo de año nuevo. ¡Feliz 2018!**

 **Todos los derechos de BNHA para Horikoshi-sensei.**

* * *

Su amplia sonrisa acaparaba toda su atención. Veía cada rasgo de su rostro analizándola de tanto en tanto: Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sus ojos entrecerrados a la par que brillaban de una manera cautivadora.

 _La odio._

¡Y por supuesto que seguía observándola! Día tras día. Se concentraba en cosas diferentes: como arrugaba la nariz o como fruncía el ceño… O como agitaba los brazos en un berrinche personal.

 _Cada vez la detesto más._

¿Por qué demonios ella estaba tan feliz cuando él la había derrotado por completo?

Bakugo Katsuki no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Y para más, todo el tiempo estaba con Deku, así que debía ser igual o peor que ese maldito nerd, esa idea no salía de su mente.

 _Los odio a ambos._

No tenía la expresión más bonita del mundo mientras se dedicaba a observar a esos seres que tanto decía odiar: Tenía tantas arrugas en su frente que en definitiva su presencia ya no era desapercibida por los mismo, que (intentaban) fingian no notar aquello. Incluso todos los presentes ya eran capaces de adivinar los pensamientos que tenía el rubio cuando estaba en ese ambiente.

Golpeaba la mesa con sus pies y rechinaba los dientes, incluso le salían chispas de las manos: era como el mismo diablo los observaba.

\- Bakugo-kun… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? –cuando alzó la vista vio al objeto número 2 de su odio profundo, solamente superado por Izuku Midoriya

El rubio estuvo a punto de explotar ante tal pregunta. Y no pudo responder nada. Solo golpeó su mesa con ambas manos a la par que se paraba y miraba a su compañera desde arriba, chasqueó la lengua y se alejó dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

 _¿Eres estúpida o qué?_ Pensó mientras sus pasos de hierro retumbaban por el pasillo, sus manos estaban empuñadas y daba la sensación de que iría a golpear a cualquiera que se cruzaba en su camino en ese instante.

Uraraka Ochako lo dejó ir, es decir… no quería seguirlo para sufrir una paliza o algo por el estilo. Había ignorado todas las advertencias de sus amigos (Y los supuestos correspondientes de Bakugo) de no acercárcele y para su insatisfacción no había conseguido nada más que la espalda y una mirada de odio.

Sentir el peso de la mirada maldita de Bakugo detrás de su espalda le hacía sentir un escalofrío tan intenso que decidió actuar para tratar de terminar con ello… Y no consiguió nada.

Pero siguió preguntándole cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Cuando no había alguien que la hacía abstenerse de su idea suicida y cuando le pillaba en plena mirada asesina. El rubio cada vez le respondía menos y tenía un aura negativa que parecía ir en aumento.

\- Bakugo-kun, esperame, por favor –ese día decidió ir aun más lejos que de costumbre y lo siguió.

Bakugo no respondió, en cambio, aceleró el paso hacia los jardines de la escuela.

\- ¡Bakugo! –tomó de su manga antes de que llegaran al patio donde supuso que estaría algún amigo que le interrumpiría. Estaba decidida a terminar aquello en ese momento. Él estiró el brazo deshaciendo su agarre, se giró sobre sus talones y quedó en frente de Uraraka.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó con una voz prepotente, intimidando a Ochako… Quien incluso temblaba dudando sus acciones.

\- Yo… solo… -se quedó sin aliento en ese momento, poniendo más colérico al rubio al ver como ella dudaba de esa manera.

\- Si vas a decirme algo –agarró sus mejillas y las pinzó con los dedos de su mano izquierda- no dudes, maldita llorona.

Lo único que alcanzó a decir con la mano de Bakugo apretando sus cachetes fue un "ugghh" que advirtió a Bakugo lo que estaba haciendo, reaccionó de inmediato soltándola. Miró su palma para luego deshacerse de sus ideas a la par que lo cerraba en un puño decidido. Ella, por el contrario, suspiró cansinamente y al sentir sus mejillas latir por el dolor apoyó su mano tratando de mitigarlo, cerró fuerte los parpados dándose aliento para continuar.

\- Bakugo-kun, ya deja de hacer lo que haces –La castaña se sobresaltó al oírse hablar tan fuerte, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que era la única forma de enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Qué dices, maldita sea? –su voz gruesa mitigó todas las escasas fuerzas de Uraraka-. Eres tú la que me estorba.

\- Lo siento –dijo haciendo una reverencia un poco tonta sin saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo- pero eres tú el que no deja de acosarme con esa mirada acusadora… -su voz se empezó a desvanecer mientras caía en cuenta de qué estaba diciendo- y… da… mie…do.

Estaba preparada para morir, listo. Si no la mataba él, ella moriría de vergüenza igual.

Bakugo se puso colorado hasta las orejas en un santiamén sorprendiéndola gratamente.

\- Maldita cara redonda –alcanzó a decir en una mezcla entre nerviosismo e ira. Uraraka se llevó ambas manos en la boca tratando de contener la risa: Ver a Bakugo así le divertía bastante -. ¡No te atrevas a reírte!

\- No me estoy riendo –murmuró apretando más fuerte para atajarse la risa que se estaba volviendo incontrolable.

\- ¡Yo no te acoso, estúpida! –dicho eso Katsuki se apresuró a empujar a Uraraka contra la pared del pasillo en un intento por vencer su propio nerviosismo.

Es que no podía permitirle burlarse así de él. No dejaría que esa tonta se riera al último.

Uraraka soltó un quejido de dolor al chocar contra la pared, para ese momento ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo seguido hasta ahí. Con un poco de valor levantó la vista y vio la mirada penetrante que tenía Bakugo, sus ojos parecían una fuente de verdadera explosión.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Aquel silencio solo era cortado por lo filoso de sus respiraciones. Fue una competencia breve de quién aguantaba más en aquella posición.

Así fue como Bakugo Katsuki resultó vencedor al mismo tiempo que resultaba perdedor. Guiado por esos labios rosa que tanto decía detestar, unió los suyos en un momento que Ochako tenía la guardia baja. Y los saboreó con un deleite que estremeció a la castaña.

 _La odio…_ pensó mientras se contradecía succionando su labio inferior.

Se separó de su fuente de adicción repentina dejando su boca respirar por unos segundos. Relajó su mirada cuando notó que ahora ella era quien estaba totalmente colorada hasta las orejas. Y sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

Se dio media vuelta para huir de ahí antes de volver a cometer el mismo error.

Su victoria… y su derrota.

* * *

 _ **Y ¿Qué tal? Espero que me digan lo que piensan en los reviews... Me gusta ver cómo piensan ustedes sobre esta pareja que en lo personal me tiene adicta por ahora jajaja. Si les gustó y si no.. es muy importante para mí leerles!**_

 _ **Ahh.. Antes de ir les quería comentar que estoy trabajando en un Kacchako que va a ser un poco más largo que un one-shot. Si tienen suerte será publicado pronto, espero contar con ustedes para seguir escribiendo!**_


End file.
